Dan-dallaria Midgalds
Dan-dallaria Midgalds was a prominent wizard from the Steel Age, known for his treachery and attempts at world conquest. He is also regarded as one of the most powerful wizards in history, particularly due to his mastery of several magical arts coupled with his long life. Youth Very little of Dan-dallaria's youth is known. The only known facts are that he was born in Kite's Country, grew up as an orphan in Hollen, and was taken in by the Mantra Mistress Felice Ada when he was thirteen. Anything else is lost to history - or was not noteworthy enough to document. Learning Magic When he was adopted by Felice Ada, he was taken to Chondo for two years to study their knowledge. At this time, due to his reckless attitude and rash behavior, Felice Ada used a Mantra to silence him, preventing him from speaking for the entire two year duration. Afterwards, they traveled far to the south, to the coldest islands to study the art of Mantras. Dan-dallaria's recklessness and lechery for his Mistress made tutelage difficult, but proved worthwhile - Dan-dallaria had a mastery of Mantra's not seen in the Kreator Wizards Guild since its founding. Other than Mantras, Dan-dallaria also learned the use of Elemental Contracts, Necromancy, and Abyssal Magic (said to be his 'all time favorite'). He came to a mastery of Mantras almost to the level of Felice Ada, and a notable proficiency with the other arts. His most powerful spells came from the control of the cold wind and ice, marking him as an 'ice mage'. After ten years of intense training, the wizard and mistress parted ways. Rise to Power During inner turmoil in Hollen, many notable warriors made themselves known in the search for the last member of the Narcisse Dynasty of Rulers. Dan-dallaria was one such participant, in an effort to ingratiate himself with the royal family (an effort that took fifteen years). After many daring ventures - both heroic and villainous - he finally was allowed into the inner circle of the Regent. With his new position within the royal court, Dan-dallaria then began his plan to destroy it and usurp it. He was eventually confronted by Felice Ada. In a turn around, Dan-dallaria - known for killing at the slightest provocation - impregnated his mistress instead. Too ashamed to face Midgalds again (both afraid he could control her by controlling her baby) and too ashamed to return to Czar Garrison, she disappeared. Having pushed Felice Ada back, Dan-dallaria was able to slaughter the royal court one by one until he was the only one with enough power and prestige to access the vaults - allowing him access to the Sword of Seasons. With the blade in his grasp, Dan-dallaria simply abandoned Hollen in the wake of his treachery. He spent fifty years hidden from all. During his fifty years in the far-eastern mountains, Dan-dallaria used the Sword of Seasons to cause a perpetual winter. Using his unmatched command over wintry aspects, he built a great labyrinth (with a mighty, decadent palace in the center) to muse over his own great power, and to fortify for his upcoming invasion of Hollen. With many soldiers, wizards, warlords, and Deorr under his frosty banner, Dan-dallaria Midgalds began to march on Hollen. The battles were chaotic and destructive, with the burning of every town or city that was simply in the path of his armies. In the rare instances that he himself fought, Dan-dallaria simply froze entire towns or battalions with his magic, amplified by his many artifacts of power. He was unstoppable for a time, and decimated border cities Death Five years into his war, Dan-dallaria met an unexpected death at the hands of a pirate band. Based out of the Atland, the rapscallions cut through his forces and slew his generals until they reached his doorstep. Although many were slain by his labyrinth alone, Dan-dallaria still came into a climactic battle with his former lover, the Pirate Queen Couerl. The Pirate Queen, using three sacred artifacts - the Glittering Diamond, the Eternal Amber, and the Sacred Flame - finally overpowered the ice mage and put him to death. Legacy Ever since his rise to power and death, magic has been vilified throughout the east. His treachery and misuse of the great powers at his command brought a sour reputation on all magicians to follow him. Every ruler became wary of those who practiced magic since Dan-dallaria Midgald's reign of terror. Category:Characters